


The Bonds of Blood and Magic

by ShadowedDarkness1230



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Character Bashing, Consensual Underage Sex, Contaminated Sex, Cruel Harry Potter, Cruel Original Female Character(s), Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic Rituals (Harry Potter), Enjoyment of Murder, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Evil Harry Potter, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, I AM SAYING THIS ONCE! NOT FOR THE WEAK-MINDED!, Incest, Increasingly Dark Harry, Intelligent Harry Potter, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Necromancer Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sadistic Harry Potter, Sibling Incest, Soul Bond, dark sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedDarkness1230/pseuds/ShadowedDarkness1230
Summary: (THIS STORY IS NOT FOR THE WEAK-MINDED. THE DARK NATURE OF THIS STORY WILL LIKELY BE TOO MUCH FOR A FEW OF YOU. THE CONTENT WILL BE EXTREMELY DARK).During Harry’s first visit to Diagon Alley, he discovers that he has a twin sister that was hidden away from him. Using the power of a blood spell at Gringotts, he summons his sister so he can meet her. Soon after meeting her, the last Potters discover some terrible secrets that Dumbledore attempted to keep from them. The two decide to forge their own path…(Harry/OFC. Twincest.)DARK HARRY/OFC STORY.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 64
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> BE WARNED. THIS STORY WILL EVENTUALLY BE VERY DARK, WITH HARRY AND ARTEMIS FALLING INTO DARKNESS. BOTH OF THEM WILL DELVE DEEP INTO THE DARK ARTS AND WILL COMMIT HORRIBLE ACTS. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings in Advance: Murder, Enjoyment of Murder, Incest, Blood and Gore, Extreme Violence, and more...

****

**Chapter One**

As Harry walks into Gringotts with Hagrid, he can’t help but feel as though something is wrong. He can feel the eyes of nearly the whole alley on him after Hagrid foolishly called out his name so that the whole alley would hear.

Harry breathes out a sigh of relief when the doors to Gringotts close behind them, shutting out the rest of the alley. Harry’s eyes wander around the room, coming to a stop on creatures sitting behind desks. Harry does his best not to act surprised but Hagrid says, “Goblins, Harry. Vicious creatures, goblins. As tough as they come too.”

Harry follows Hagrid up to a goblin sitting at a desk at the end of the room. “Mister Harry Potter would like to make a withdrawal.”

The goblin leans forward, looking at Harry in curiosity, “And does Mister Harry Potter have his key?”

After a moment, Hagrid hands a key to the goblin. The goblin’s eyes narrow at that and he says, “I am afraid that you will have to stay here, sir. Harry Potter is to meet his account manager today.”

Hagrid shakes his head, “That won’t be necessary. Harry doesn’t want to meet his account manager, right Harry?”

Harry hesitates, noticing the look the goblin sends him. “No, Hagrid. I would like to meet my account manager.”

Hagrid protests, “But Harry, Dumbledore—.”

The goblin cuts off Hagrid, “You need to leave this building, sir. Mister Potter will be fine in our care.”

Hagrid looks down and sighs before saying, “Fine. Though I need to make a pickup for Dumbledore.” He hands a letter to the goblin.

The goblin reads the letter briefly before calling for a goblin to take Hagrid to make his pickup. Once Hagrid is out of sight, Harry is lead down different, extravagant corridors until he comes to a door labeled ‘Account Manager Griphook.’ The goblin that led him bows his head and walks away.

Harry slowly enters the room, his eyes adjusting to the darkness after a few moments. He sees a goblin sitting at a desk, eyes trained on him. Harry looks down nervously but makes his way over to sit at the desk.

After a moment of silence, the goblin says, “It is good to meet you, Mister Potter. I am Account Manager Griphook. I am in charge of all of the Potter assets and properties. Though I must admit I expected you to be accompanied.”

Harry frowns, “Accompanied? Hagrid is waiting outside.”

The goblin’s face morphs into what could be a frown, “No, not Hagrid.” The goblin pauses. “No, it is best if I let your inheritance test speak for itself. Come, follow me.”

Harry follows Griphook through a tall archway and into a large room. The goblin leads him to a small stone table with a piece of blank paper on it. The goblin grins at Harry’s confused expression. “This is an inheritance test. It will tell you more about your…family. And your magical capabilities.”

Griphook hands him a small dagger. Harry flinches at the sight of the small blade but accepts it nonetheless. “Run it lightly across your palm and allow your blood to drip onto the paper.”

Harry hesitates briefly but then does as he is told. He grimaces slightly when the blade cuts into his palm. He places the dagger back onto the table and allows drops of his blood to fall onto the piece of paper.

After a few moments, words begin to appear on the paper. A minute later, Griphook picks up the paper and looks at it briefly before handing it to Harry. Harry looks at it, his eyes widening with every word he reads.

**Inheritance Test for Hadrian Selene Potter:**

**Father:** James Ignotus Potter.

 **Mother:** Lily Gaunt Potter née Riddle(Adopted into the Evans family).

 **Siblings:** Artemis Europa Potter.

 **Soul Bond:** Artemis Europa Potter.

 **Titles:** Lord Potter, Lord Peverell(Father), Lord Gryffindor(Father), Lord Slytherin(Mother), Lord Ravenclaw(Mother), Heir Black(Named as such by Sirius Orion Black).

 **Affinity:** Dark.

 **Capabilities:** Wand-less Magic(Blocked by Albus Dumbledore), Transfiguration(Blocked 40% by Albus Dumbledore), Spell-casting(Blocked 75% by Albus Dumbledore), Animagus Form(Blocked by Albus Dumbledore).

 **Influences:** Minor Love Potion(Keyed to Ginny Weasley), Major Dislike(Keyed to Slytherin House), Minor Reverence(Keyed to Albus Dumbledore).

 **Hindrances:** Memories altered and erased by Albus Dumbledore. Magical capabilities reduced by Albus Dumbledore. Intelligence reduced by Albus Dumbledore. Appearance altered by Albus Dumbledore.

 **Liquid Assets:** Potter Vault = 1.9 Million Galleons, Peverell Vault = 100,000 Galleons, Gryffindor Vault = 200.6 Million Galleons, Slytherin Vault = 0 Galleons, Ravenclaw Vault = 45 Million Galleons.

 **Properties:** Potter Estate, Ravenclaw Estate, Gryffindor Estate, Chamber of Secrets(Hogwarts).

By the time Harry finishes reading the piece of paper, he shakes in rage. A lone tear runs down one of his cheeks. “I have a sister…One that I am also apparently soul bound to…” He mutters.

The goblin says, “Now do you understand why we barred Dumbledore’s slave from coming with you? However, after your sister arrives, we can remove the blocks that are on you and no doubt on her.”

Harry shakes in rage, an aura of power flooding off of his body. “Where is my sister?” He asks.

The goblin shakes his head, “I am afraid that Gringotts is not aware of that fact. However, as the only surviving members of House Potter, you two share a strong bond. Add to that the fact that the two of you are soul bound and you should be able to call her. The anti-apparition wards have been removed from this room for the time being to be safe.”

Harry nods though he asks, “What is a soul bond?”

The goblin sighs, “A soul bond is an incredibly rare, wonderful occurrence said to be dictated by Lady Magic herself. The bond is her way of saying that two people are destined for each other.”

Harry’s eyes widen, “Wait a second, destined for? She is my sister and a soul bond means we will…we will…”

The goblin nods slowly, “Yes. This is the first time Gringotts has reported a soul bond between blood relations but that doesn’t matter. Lady Magic believes the two of you to be the perfect matches for one another. Now, we cannot proceed until she arrives so please try and contact her.”

Harry sighs but closes his eyes, heart racing in anticipation of meeting his sister and apparent soul bond. He focuses his mind on her name and called out mentally. Nothing happens. Harry frowns but doesn’t stop trying. He tries harder, focusing on her name without calling it out. Slowly, the shrouded figure of a small girl comes into view. She has dark blonde hair with a hue of red to it. Her facial features are clouded but Harry still smiles.

He hears a gasp and slowly opens his eyes. Standing in front of him is a girl his age. She has dark blonde, almost silver hair. Her eyes are dark green like his own and her skin is pale like his. Her eyes lock onto Harry and she says quietly, “Hadrian? Is that you?”

Harry’s eyes fill with tears as he looks at his sister, “Artemis…” He mutters quietly.

The next second, the two rush towards each other. Harry pulls the girl into his arms, pressing his nose into the crook of her neck. He takes a deep breath, enjoying her unique, sweet scent. “Oh, Artemis. I am so sorry. I didn’t know.”

The girl sobs, pulling back slightly, “It is okay, Hadrian. Dumbledore altered my memory too. I didn’t even know my real name.”

Griphook coughs slightly, “As touching as this is, I need to ask that you wait on your reunion until after I help remove all of the blocks on both of you. Follow me.”

Hadrian and Artemis slowly pull apart, hesitant to move away from one another. Hadrian clasps Artemis’ hand in his own and the two follow after the goblin. He leads them to a much smaller wooden chamber. Griphook gestures to a small, stone table and says, “Both of you need to lie down on this table. The magic of this room is…cleansing. It will remove all blocks and memory alterations. Be warned, however, this process may be painful.”

The two nod and Hadrian slowly sits on the table, pulling Artemis against his side. The girl rests her head on Hadrian’s chest, a relieved sigh leaving her lips. The goblin turns and exits the room, closing the metal door behind him. The room falls silent, only interrupted by the sounds of Hadrian and Artemis breathing. Hadrian goes to speak but is cut off when a wave of pain floods through both of them.

A scream of agony leaves his mouth, his body twitching in response to the intense pain. Artemis, at his side, feels the same as him.

_Suddenly, the two find themselves sitting side by side in a small cradle. Lightning flashes outside, followed by the sound of thunder. Rain pelts against the window of the room, causing a pattering sound. Then, a voice splits the night, “Stand aside, James Potter. I am not here to harm you.”_

_“Like hell, I will. You will not harm my children.”_

_The other person sighs, “Fine. Avada Kedavra.” A flash of green light shines through the open door. A woman with red hair walks to stand right in front of the two of them. A cry of despair leaves her lips when she hears the spell, tears rolling down her cheeks as she holds up a wooden stick._

_Suddenly, a figure cloaked in darkness appears in the doorway. The figure makes a show of putting his wand in a holster on his forearm. “Step aside, child. I do not wish to harm my dear sister’s grandchild.”_

_The woman doesn’t move. The man shakes his head, “I am so sorry, Europa.” He says as he raises his wand. Once more, a flash of green light illuminates the room. The woman collapses to the floor, lifeless. The man’s wand is once more in his hand as he slowly approaches the cradle and raises his wand. “I am sorry, children. I do not wish for any of this. My path was chosen for me just as yours was. I am just sorry that neither of you will be able to change things.”_

_He points his wand at the duo in the cradle and the familiar green light flies towards them. Acting out of instinct, the two children hold up their hands in unison, a barrier of black light appearing in front of them. The man’s eyes widen in disbelief, and weirdly a bit of relief, but it is far too late. The green light flies back towards him and strikes him in the chest. He bursts into shadows, leaving only his black robe behind._

Hadrian and Artemis sit up, gasping. The two share a look, both of them looking sad.

Artemis’ eyes look up and down Hadrian’s body, a sound of surprise leaving her lips. Hadrian frowns as he follows his sister’s gaze. His body is vastly different from what it was moments ago. His chest is lined in muscle, as are his arms and legs. Hadrian’s eyes widen then, realizing that he has no clothes on. He tries to stop himself but finds himself looking at his sister.

Like him, her body is far more muscular than it was and she radiates power. Also, like him, she no longer has clothes on. Neither twin makes a move to cover themselves, feeling surprisingly at ease in their undressed state with each other.

The door to the room opens and Griphook walks in. He hands each of them black robes to put on, not looking at them. The two Potters pull the robes on, confusion flooding through them at their lack of modesty.

Griphook says, “Now that Lady Potter is here, we can continue. I am sure that both of you noticed that your appearances changed. That was due to spells or potions Dumbledore enacted on you to weaken you. Now that you are free of him, the two of you have choices to make.”

Griphook leads them back to his office. Hadrian and Artemis sit side by side across from the goblin as he shuffles through a few papers. One floats up to hover in front of them. “This is a law from the creation of the Ministry of Magic that allows the last surviving members of any house to claim Lordship over it. However, if you choose to do this, the records of all Lords and Ladies are public. The Ministry of Magic will know within the hour which houses you claim and so will Dumbledore.” The goblin smiles slyly, “Or…maybe not.”

“What?” Haeron asks.

“I can make your ascension to lord and lady private so no one will know. For the right price, of course.” The goblin says.

Hadrian and Artemis look confused and Griphook says, “A benefit to claiming your lordship over one of the founding houses is that you will be emancipated in the eyes of magic and in the eyes of the Ministry. Normally, this can only happen when a person turns eighteen. This will give you far more freedom to do as you wish and will allow you to cast magic away from your school.”

Artemis and Hadrian both nod to that, a small grin on their faces. “Emancipation will also allow the two of you to do as you please…intimately.”

Hadrian and Artemis share a look, neither of them shying away. Both smile slyly at one another. “It is technically illegal for minors to consummate relationships. And unfortunately, incest is far more forbidden. The only reason the two of you are safe is that you are soul bound. That transcends any legal restrictions.”

Griphook pauses before saying, “Before you decide on which lordships to claim, would you like to visit your vaults?”

Hadrian shakes his head and says, “We are ready to claim our lordships. All of them. And to become emancipated. Privately. Take the necessary funds from one of the vaults.”

The goblin’s eyes widen but he agrees and hands them both five rings. “The rings will vanish until you summon them once you put them on.”

The twins slide them on, all of them vanishing one after another.

“Now, are you ready to view your vaults?” Both twins nod eagerly and follow Griphook out of the room. He leads them to a rollercoaster looking thing, telling them to climb in. The two lock themselves into the train, once again locking hands.

The metal car races into the darkness before coming to a screeching stop. “This is the Potter vault,” Griphook says.

The twins nod and follow the goblin to the massive metal door. The goblin takes a key from his pocket and enters it into a small keyhole. The massive metal door opens. The twins walk into the room, gasping at the number of coins littering the room. After exploring for a few minutes, the two come across a small wooden chest. Hadrian slowly opens it to reveal two beautiful rings. Each has a large ruby in the center of them. Both of the twins place a ring on their ring fingers, a wave of magic leaving them when they do. Soon, they come across a beautiful portrait of two people. Hadrian and Artemis both gasp when the two introduce themselves, “Oh, look James. We have visitors.”

The man looks down at them, “Oh, hello children. I am James Potter and this beautiful lady is my wife Lily Potter.”

A tear rolls down Artemis’ cheek while Hadrian lets out a long breath. “Hi, mom. Hi dad.” He says.

The two figures gasp when they hear him, “Hadrian? Is that you? Merlin, look at you! My beautiful boy is all grown up!” Lily cries.

James smirks at his son, “And just like his father, he seems to have found himself a beautiful young woman. Look, Lily, they already have the wedding rings on.”

Lily frowns, “Young man, you are far too young to be married.”

James shrugs, “Nonsense. Well done, son. She is quite the catch. Who is she?”

Artemis steps forward slowly, “Hi…mom, dad.”

James and Lily turn shocked, “Artemis?” Lily asks quietly. Artemis nods. Lily lets out a sob, “Oh Merlin, look at you! My beautiful baby girl!”

James holds up a hand, “Hold up, if you are our children, why are you wearing the wedding rings? You are brother and sister.”

Hadrian and Artemis share a nervous glance before Hadrian says, “We are soul bonded, dad.”

James gasps and Lily lets out a loud sob, “Soul bound? Please tell me you are joking, Hadrian. She is your sister!”

Hadrian pulls his sister into his arms, “We are not joking, mother.”

James sighs, “Well, then there is nothing to be done otherwise. Take care of one another.” Lily slaps his shoulder.

Lily cocks her head, “I will admit I would prefer if the two of you were not bound together but who am I to deny Magic’s choice? I am glad to see both of you. I am so sorry I wasn’t around to raise you.” Hadrian nods, smiling slightly.

“Thank you, mother. We have to go now but we will come back. I love both of you.” Artemis says.

The paintings nod, Lily saying, “I love both of you, too.”

Hadrian waves a hand and a blanket covers the paintings.

Hadrian smiles down at his sister, pressing a kiss to the pale, soft skin of her forehead. “And I love you, dear sister. I am so sorry it has taken us all this time to reunite with one another.”

Artemis smiles at her brother, “I love you too, Hadrian. Now, let’s visit our other vaults.”

Hadrian nods and the two walk off.

After exploring the Potter vault a little longer, Griphook takes them down to the Peverell vault. When the door to the ancient vault opens, the twins gasp. Unlike the Potter vault, their is very little in actual coins. However, the room is filled with books and other magical artifacts. Hadrian and Artemis walk around the room, admiring the different artifacts until they come to two manikins wearing battle armor.

Hadrian walks up to it and pulls it off one of the manakins. He pulls it onto his own body. Artemis quickly does the same. The armor vanishes the moment it touches their skin, making Hadrian wonder if it is even still there. A voice behind them says, “Ah, so you have discovered my most prized possessions.”

Artemis and Hadrian turn towards the voice. An older man sits in a portrait, arms crossed as he looks at them. “Who are you fine young ones? You must be my heirs to enter this vault. Also, the armor can appear as whatever you wish it, just picture it in your minds. You can even think it gone and it will vanish, reappearing on your body when you summon it.”

Hadrian frowns, “Who are you, sir?”

The man smiles, “Why, Ignotus Peverell, of course. Who are you?”

The twins introduce themselves. After a long conversation where the twins learn a lot about their heritage, they promise the portrait to return and have Griphook take them to the next vault. They soon arrive at the Gryffindor vault and walk to the heavy metal door. Griphook stands aside and says, “This door has not been opened in millennia, since Godric himself. It will require the two of you to open it.”

Hadrian and Artemis walk to the door and press their palms to the door. The door slides open slowly, revealing a room filled to the roof with coins and golden objects. After walking around for a bit, they come to another portrait. Artemis and Hadrian decide to have Gringotts send all of the portraits to the Peverell Estate so they can talk in a more comfortable environment.

The next vault they visit is the Slytherin Vault. It takes Hadrian and Artemis a while to figure out how to open it before a small snake appears before them. “ ** _Who seeks entrance to the Vault of Snakes?”_** The snake hisses.

Hadrian and Artemis share a look at being able to understand the snake before Hadrian says, “ ** _My sister and I wish to enter._** ”

The snake slithers over to them and says, “ ** _In order to enter the Vault, I must test your blood._** ”

Artemis and Hadrian nod, not expecting anything. Instead, the little snake sinks its fangs into Hadrian’s arm. Hadrian lets out a yelp but the moment the snake’s teeth leave his arm, it heals. The snake does the same thing to Artemis quickly before hissing, **_“Welcome, Heirs of Salazar. The Vault of Snakes is yours to visit._** ”

The two children enter. Unlike Godric’s vault, there is no actual coin in the vault at all. Instead, there are hundreds of books. The two are drawn to a metal box. Artemis reaches down and opens it hesitantly to reveal a wand. The wand is beautiful, appearing to be carved out of black wood. The wand itself resembles the shape of a snake. The handle of the wand is the snake’s body, gilded green eyes made of emerald. The handle is lined with gold and silver, even a line of red and purple running down it. Hadrian reaches down and picks up the wand, a wave of power rolling off of him when he does so.

“Well, I didn’t expect that. My wand has not chosen a wielder since I passed on. ” A voice behind them says. The twins turn and see another portrait looking at them. Once more, they decide to talk to it more once they leave the bank.

They soon come across a small black book. Hadrian opens it. The first page says, “ _The Notes of Salazar Slytherin._ ”

Hadrian flips a page and gasps at the knowledge the book contains. He places it back where it was. The twins walk out of the vault and Griphook takes them to the Ravenclaw vault.

Outside of the vault, a stone sphinx sits. When they approach, its eyes open and it says, ”Greetings. To enter the Vault of the Raven, you must prove you are worthy descendants. Answer my riddle, ‘ _I am not alive, but I grow. I don’t have lungs, but I need air. I don’t have a mouth, but water kills me. What am I?_ ’”

Artemis grins and says to Hadrian, “I love riddles.” She looks thoughtful for a moment before saying to the sphinx, “You are fire.”

The sphinx nods, “Well done. You have received access to the Vault of the Raven. The knowledge within is now yours to possess.”

The twins enter the vault and much like the Slytherin Vault for Hadrian, Artemis is drawn to a beautiful silver wand. The wand is as beautiful as Hadrian’s, covered in beautiful colors. The handle is coated in red, green, purple, and blue. Gold splits the colors into sections. The moment Artemis touches it, a wave of magic erupts from her. A kind voice says, “Finally.” They see another portrait and like the other vaults decide to wait until they arrive at the Peverell Estate to talk to it.

The twins soon exit the vault and Hadrian says to Griphook. “We wish for all the portraits we have seen to be sent to the Peverell Estate as that is where we are going to stay. Also, all of the contents of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw vaults are to be sent there too. You may take out whatever money you need to make that happen.”

The goblin nods, a toothy grin appearing on his face. “It will be done Lord Potter, Lady Potter.”

The twins share a grin at how they are addressed before following Griphook to the entry hall of Gringotts. Hadrian sighs and says, “I doubt Hagrid will take kindly to your presence.”

Griphook says, “If you wish, you can Floo directly to the Peverell Estate from here and avoid him.”

The twins eagerly accept the offer and follow the goblin over to a fireplace. “Have either of you used Floo travel before?” Both twins shake their heads. “Alright. It is quite simple. Just take some of this Floo Powder, step into the fire, throw this at your feet, and call out where you want to go. In this case, Peverell Manor.”

The twins do as they are told and step into the fireplace, calling out Peverell Manor. In a burst of green fire, they are gone.

**——Time Skip——**

Hadrian and Artemis gasp as they come to a stop, sweat rolling down their bodies. Hadrian smirks at his sister as the two grasp their wands in their hands. A voice behind them says, “Are masters Hadrian and Artemis ready for their bath? Tiffy already has water drawn for the masters.”

Hadrian and Artemis nod at the little elf and Hadrian says, “Yes, thank you, Tiffy. You may go.”

The elf disappears in a small burst of magic. Hadrian holds out a hand to his sister and she gently latches her hand with his. The twins vanish in a small burst of magic, reappearing in the master bathroom of the Peverell Estate in front of a large bathtub.

Used to each other, both Hadrian and Artemis pull off their sweaty, dirty clothes and climb into the hot water. Artemis lets out a low moan of satisfaction, something that causes Hadrian’s body to react slightly.

After enjoying their bath, the two head down to the kitchen to have breakfast. Two house-elves hand them a platter filled with food and a newspaper, Tiffy saying, “Masters, Tiffy thinks you may want to see this.”

Hadrian thanks the elf and the twins walk to a small table in the front room of the Estate. Hadrian picks up a piece of bacon and bites off a piece, opening the newspaper. The headline of the newspaper reads ‘ _Potter: Missing? Dumbledore: Failed?_ ’

Hadrian begins to read the article:

_Yes, dear readers. It has come to the attention of the Daily Prophet that our savior, Harry Potter, is no longer under the control of the esteemed Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The Ministry of Magic recently discovered that Harry Potter somehow emancipated himself while visiting the Wizarding Bank, Gringotts. He has not been seen since._

_Is this some sinister plot by a new darkness to turn our beloved savior against us? Or is Harry Potter merely seeking freedom to do as he wishes? Whatever the case, please contact the Lead Auror Madame Amelia Bones with any information as to the whereabouts of Harry Potter._

_Meanwhile, the first day of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is fast approaching, causing many to wonder if Harry Potter will be on the train to the school. If he is then we will have our answer. However, if Harry Potter does not show to attend the school of his parents, we worry that something more sinister may be afoot._

Hadrian lets out a loud laugh and thinks, “ _Merlin, is this really the intelligence of the Wizarding World?”_

Artemis laughs too, responding mentally, “ _It appears it is, Hadrian. I wonder what Dumbledore’s reaction will be when he sees us._ ”

Hadrian laughs and responds verbally, “We will soon find out. The moment we leave the Peverell Property, the flow of time will return to normal. We may have been here for over five years, but to them, it has only been five days.”

Artemis nods, a cruel smile appearing on her face, “Oh, Merlin. If only Salazar, Rowena, and Godric could come with us. They would be furious to see who leads their school.”

Hadrian nods, grinning, “True. Rowena would be furious at the lack of quality teachers. She might even be mad enough to kill Severus.”

Artemis and Hadrian share a laugh once more before falling silent. Hadrian says, “We haven’t discussed it yet. What house should we get sorted into?”

Artemis frowns, “That’s a good point. All I will say is that I don’t want to have to deal with anyone else like Godric. One is enough.”

A voice calls out from the other room, “Hey!”

Hadrian and Artemis laugh at Godric’s annoyed tone of voice but know the man is only joking. “That leaves Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. And no offense to Helena, but loyalty is not a trait I really think I need to expand on. The only person I am loyal to is you.” Hadrian says.

Artemis nods, “I agree. That leaves Salazar and Rowena’s houses. One would probably be a better choice to begin building our base of power, though Dumbledore would probably be much warier if we chose that option.”

Hadrian mutters agreement, “I have to say though, I really couldn’t care less as to what Dumbledore thinks about us. He will soon face justice for his betrayal either way.”

Artemis nods, “True.”

After a moment of silence, Hadrian says, “I think we should choose Salazar’s house. That might give us a better shot at learning what we will need to know about Voldemort to decide what to do about him. And, darkness runs through our veins. He is descended from the Gaunt line, making Lord Voldemort one of our relatives.”

Artemis nods, “Alright. Slytherin it is. How are we going to learn dark spells? We have learned some over the past few years, but I would like to know more.”

“Yes!” A voice calls out from the other room. “I told you they would choose my house, Godric.” In a quieter voice, Salazar mutters, “Sorry Rowena."

“Yeah yeah. I heard them.” Godric grumbles back.

Rowena remains quiet, choosing not to join in the petty bickering of Salazar and Godric.

“Maybe we should visit Diagon under some glamours. I am sure we can find some darker books somewhere.” Hadrian answers Artemis’ earlier question.

Hadrian chuckles slightly, as does Artemis. The two siblings walk towards the fireplace, both fastening their wands to holsters on their arms. The armor they found in Ignotus’s vault shifting into more normal clothes.

Hadrian reaches down, taking his sister’s hand into his own. Artemis squeezes it gently, smiling at him. “These have been the best five years of my life, Hadrian. I am so glad we found one another.”

“As am I, Arty. As am I.”

With a flick of his wrist, Hadrian’s wand appears in his hand. He mutters a spell under his breath, his body changing as he does so. As one, the two twins take a step forward, Hadrian throwing a handful of Floo powder at their feet. “Diagon Alley!”

**A/N.**

**And that is a wrap on chapter one. The next chapter will have their arrival at King’s Cross and the train ride to Hogwarts. After that will be the sorting and the reaction of those around them to the two of them.**

**The chapter will end with a very pointed conversation with one Albus Dumbledore.**

**This is a very random story and there is no need to flame it if you do not like it. Just click off of it!**

**Thanks to those who read this!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly focused on the twin's shopping trip to Diagon Alley and their arrival at King's Cross Station. The next chapter will have the sorting and a pointed conversation with Dumbledore...
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

**Chapter Two**

**A/N. To clarify in case you missed my note in the last chapter, Hadrian and Artemis are both going to be extremely dark. They will be pureblood supremacists, too. Just a warning. Along with that, they are not going to be redeemed. They are dark and will remain as such. Do not expect all other characters to survive this entire story as they won't. Major characters will die. THEY ARE EVIL. If you do not like this, click off...**

Hadrian exits the green fire, his hand clasped in his sister’s grip. Their outfits now reflect the traditional garb of a pureblood, clasped with silver at the top. They exit the Floo Network at The Leaky Cauldron, making their way straight towards the back room containing the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Hadrian draws his wand slowly, looking around to make sure no one is watching. He presses his wand to the bricks his mother had made him memorize, waiting patiently as the bricks slide to the side to reveal the alley.

Artemis lets out a surprised sound, causing Hadrian to remember that his sister has never seen the alley before now. She had been summoned directly into Gringotts. They walk further into the alley, Hadrian sneering slightly at the sight of all of the people bustling around.

He wraps his hand tighter around that of his sister, pulling them towards a less populated section of the alley. They pass by many shops, coming to halt when a crowd of people block their way. Hadrian sighs, walking forward. He and Artemis push their way through the crowd, coming to a stop when they reach the front. A man stands in front of the crowd, hands held to the sides as he looks skyward. The crown follows his gaze, locking onto a small red ball floating in the sky.

The crowd exclaims in awe when the red ball explodes in many colors of light, creating a loud banging. Subtly, Hadrian directs his magic at the fireworks, snuffing them out.

The crowd groans in disappointment, looking at the man in annoyance. The man looks confused, obviously having no idea what happened to his little light show. The two twins share a small grin, walking away from the crowd. As they reach a less populated area of the alley, a bushy-haired girl slams into Artemis, dropping a tower of books she had balanced in her arms.

“Hey!” The girl exclaims. “Watch where you are going, will you?!”

Artemis’ eyes narrow dangerously, “Excuse me?”

The bushy-haired girl looks up from her spot on the ground picking up the fallen books, a brief flash of fear appearing on her face. “I…I mean, just don’t walk into me?” She says it as more of a question than a statement, making Hadrian laugh softly.

Artemis still doesn’t react, her eyes following the girl’s movements as she picks up the books from the ground. “What is your name, girl?” Artemis asks quietly.

The girl looks up, not sensing the danger behind Artemis’ question. “Hermione.”

Artemis shakes her head, a sigh of annoyance leaving her lips. “Not your first name, imbecile. Your family name.”

Hermione looks confused, “You mean my full name? Hermione Granger.”

Hadrian and Artemis share a look before Artemis nods, “I figured. I assume you are starting Hogwarts this year, _Granger?_ ”

The girl nods, though she is more nervous this time. “Yes. What is your name?”

Artemis shrugs, her eyes cold. “That is a good question, one you may not know.”

Hermione frowns, “You know, you are being pretty rude.”

Artemis chuckles, “Oh really? So, I was the one carrying so many books that I couldn’t see where I was walking and collided with someone else?”

Hermione stutters, “No, but…”

Hadrian cuts her off, “There is no _but._ You could have had the witch at Flourish and Blotts shrink your books.”

Hermione’s eyes widen, “Really?”

Hadrian sighs, “Let’s go, Artemis.” He whispers in her ear, making sure to be quiet enough that Hermione can’t hear him.

Artemis sneers at the girl one last time, watching in disgust as the girl rises to her feet. The two turn on their heels and walk away.

Hadrian walks towards a small alley at one corner of Diagon, labeled _Knockturn Alley_. The two walk hand in hand into the alley, allowing their appearances to shift slightly into their older forms while in the shadows. Their green eyes glow slightly as the glamour vanishes, an aftereffect of the magic.

Hadrian lets go of Artemis’ hand, readying himself to draw his wand if it were to be necessary. A man leers at Artemis, causing Hadrian to glower at him. His eyes flash briefly with power, causing the man to look away.

They soon come to a small shop labeled, _Saeden’s Age-Old Wands and Wandcrafting._ Hadrian and Artemis share a look and then walk towards the small shop.

They enter the dark shop, squinting in an attempt to see. A few moments later, a few lamps turn on, illuminating the shop. Rows of wands in glass cases line the walls, each one possessing a small description beneath it.

Hadrian walks over to one. _The wand of dragons, as it is nicknamed. Made of strong Pinewood harvested in the Eastern part of the United States of America. Possesses a core made of the Heartstrings of a Hungarian Horntail and a Chinese Fireball. This wand is best for offensive combat magic and is strongly suited for dark spells._

“Ah, customers.” A raspy voice says from behind the twins. “It has been years since people as young as the two of you have entered my shop.”

Hadrian turns, hand automatically clasping his wand. The man is wrinkled, his hair white. His eyes are dark, staring intently at Hadrian and Artemis. “Hmm, both of you already possess wands, which makes me wonder, why are you here?”

Hadrian confidently says, “That isn’t of your concern. We are merely wising to look and see if anything calls out to us.”

The man’s eyes narrow dangerously, “Excuse me, boy? You will not speak to me that way in my shop.”

Hadrian’s eyes darken, allowing his power to flow freely from his body in waves. The man gasps as Hadrian’s magic caresses his own, letting out a slight hiss of pain. “Forgive me.” The man chokes out.

Hadrian nods, turning back to the wall. Artemis raises her wand slightly out of habit, noticing when the man’s eyes widen. “Merlin’s Beard.” The man gasps. “Is that the wand of Rowena Ravenclaw? It was said to have been lost during the time of the Founders.”

Artemis nods slowly, her hand clasping the beautiful wand tightly. “How on Earth did you come to possess such a thing?”

Artemis shakes her head, still not saying a word. The man gets the point and turns away, allowing Hadrian to focus on another wand on the wall. _The wand of fear. Made of strong red oak wood harvested in the Western part of the United States of America. The core is one of the rarest cores of all, a small piece of a Dementor’s Cloak._

Hadrian looks at the wand for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. Mentally, he says to Artemis through their bond, “ _Let’s go. There is no use trying to buy a wand by walking around a store.”_

The two turn to exit the store but are stopped by the man saying, “Wait!”

Hadrian turns around slowly, his wand in his hand once more. The man’s eyes find his wand and once more, the man gasps. This time, the man doesn’t say anything but Hadrian can tell the man figured out what wand Hadrian has.

“If none of the wands on display call to you, I can create a wand from scratch for both of you. That is the main thing my customers request.”

Hadrian nods slowly, “And what do you ask for in return of such a feat?”

“Nothing. It will be my honor to create wands for the two of you. If the wands of Salazar and Rowena have chosen you two, then you must both be truly special individuals.” The man walks over to a small curtain, pulling it aside. “Please, after you.”

Hadrian walks over to the man, Artemis close behind him. The man closes the curtain after they enter, quickly passing them as he walks to a large wooden workbench. Many small boxes cover the bench, small labels on each one. “Forgive my rudeness. My name is Saeden.”

Hadrian nods. The man pauses, obviously expecting Hadrian and Artemis to introduce themselves. When the silence continues, the man says, “Right. Well, the first step will be for each of you to select the wood your wand will be made of.” He gestures to Artemis. “Ladies first.”

Artemis steps forward to stand next to the man. “Hold your hand over each box. When you feel a pull to one, let me know.”

Artemis does as she is told, closing her eyes. Her hand moves slowly over one section of boxes pausing briefly a few times before coming to a complete stop over a grey box.

“Interesting,” Saeden mutters as he picks up the box. “You have selected a very rare wood. Blackthorn.”

“Now, follow me.”

Artemis follows the man to another section of boxes, once more moving her hand over them until she comes to a stop. The man’s eyes widen again, “Very interesting. Basilisk venom. Incredibly difficult to get into a wand’s core due to its liquid state.”

He turns to Hadrian, “Your turn.”

Hadrian nods, walking to stand at the boxes with the wood. He mimics what Artemis did, concentrating. After a moment, he halts over a small metal box pressed to one corner of the bench. “The wood of a beech tree,” Saeden says from behind Hadrian as he walks over to pick up the box.

Hadrian walks over to the cores, his hand instantly gravitating towards a tiny black box. He stops his hand over the box. A sigh of pleasure leaving his lips at the feel of the magical signature of the contents of the box. “My my. Aren’t you two interesting customers. The tail-feather of a Thunderbird. Combined with beech wood, this wand should be…interesting.”

He turns to the two twins, “Your wands will be ready in around an hour. It will take longer because of the materials you both chose.”

Hadrian nods, “Understandable. We will be back in an hour to pick them up.”

The man nods, carrying the materials over to a metal bench pressed to the far wall of the room.

Hadrian and Artemis turn, brushing past the curtain Saeden had pulled to cover the doorway. The two walk out of the wand shop, right into a downpour of rain. Hadrian sighs, lazily gesturing with one hand. A protective bubble forms around the two as they walk further into the alley.

They pass by what appears to be some sort of bar. A few people stand in front of it, one of them smoking a cigarette. There is also a woman dressed scantly, dancing suggestively.

The twins walk past it, ignoring the man with the cigarette, as he too leers at Artemis. Hadrian tightens his hands into fists at his side, his magic raging as he struggles to keep himself from attacking the man. Soon, they come to a shadowed shop with a small sign. _Borgin and Burkes._

The two enter the shop, Hadrian’s eyes instantly coming to rest on the still-moving hand of a human sitting in a glass case. He walks further into the store, his eyes finding a large, scaled skin hanging from one wall. He walks forward, reaching out with one hand to brush against the scaly surface.

Before he does, a cold voice says, “Don’t touch that.”

Hadrian pulls back his hand, turning to face the origin of the voice. A man clad in black clothes walks towards them. “What can I help you with, boy?”

Hadrian snarls slightly before an idea hits him, with a quick thought the Lord ring of House Slytherin shimmers into place on his hand. Artemis does the same a moment later, her own signet ring appearing.

The man pales, “Forgive me, milord. I was unaware of your identity.”

Hadrian gestures with one hand, a wave of magic rolling across the man’s body. “Who are you?”

The man looks fearful at the full extent of Hadrian’s magic, “Borgin, milord.”

Hadrian relaxes slightly, pulling his magic back. The man lets out a low groan as Hadrian’s magic recedes. “How can I help you today, Lord Slytherin?”

“I need information, Borgin. And you are going to give it to me.” Hadrian orders, walking towards the man.

The man nods eagerly, “Anything. What do you wish to know about?”

“Voldemort,” Artemis answers for Hadrian, her answer short.

Borgin’s eagerness falls away, being replaced with fear. “No. No. No. No. No! No. I will not answer any questions to do with him. No!”

Hadrian sighs, “I do not want to hurt you, Borgin. But if I must.”

With a slight popping sound, Hadrian’s magic explodes out around him, a tornado of dark power. The air around them crackles with magical energy as Artemis feeds her own power into the tornado.

Pieces of Borgin’s skin begin to peel itself off of him, being dissipated in the storm of power. “Come now, Borgin. All we need are a few answers and you will be free.”

The tornado of power only increases in power as the minutes pass by, peeling more and more flakes of Borgin’s skin off of his body. The man groans in pain but remains steadfast in his unwillingness to speak. Hadrian pulls back his power, Artemis doing the same. The two walk over to the cowering man’s body, towering over him. “What has you so reluctant, Borgin? You have to realize that we pose more of a threat to you right now than Voldemort does.”

Borgin shakes his head, “I can’t.” He mutters. “If I say anything, _he_ will kill me.”

Hadrian snarls, “ _He_ shouldn’t be your worry right now. If you don’t answer my questions, I will kill you.”

Borgin hesitates for a few more moments before saying, “Fine.” He gasps out. “I will answer one question.”

Hadrian nods, “That will work.”

Artemis steps forward, “We know that his last name is Riddle. What we want to know is what his full name is. Come now. Don’t be shy.”

Borgin’s eyes fill with fear before he closes them and whispers out an answer too quietly for Hadrian and Artemis to hear.

“What did you say, Borgin? Louder.”

“Tom Marvolo Riddle,” Borgin says, a breath of shock leaving his lips.

Hadrian nods, “Excellent. Thank you, Borgin.”

Artemis walks further into the shop, coming to a stop in front of a small shelf of books. She reaches out, gently picking up a dusty brown book. She dusts off the cover, her eyes scanning the words. “Huh. Hadrian, check this out.”

Hadrian walks over to her side, placing one palm on her hip at his side. “ _The Forgotten Art of Necromancy._ ” Hadrian reads.

Borgin speaks up hesitantly from behind them, “You understand the words on the cover?”

Hadrian frowns, “Yes. Why?”

“It’s just…no one has been able to figure out what that book says for the past decade.”

Hadrian and Artemis share a glance, looking down at the book once more. “I will buy this,” Artemis says, stepping past Hadrian.

Borgin nods, “Of course, Lady Slytherin. I must warn you, however. If the Ministry finds that book in your possession, it would most likely earn you a life sentence in Azkaban.”

Hadrian shrugs, “Let the Ministry try.”

Borgin walks over to a wooden counter near the front of the store, saying, “Due to the age and the fact that that is the only version of that book in existence…1,000 Galleons.”

Hadrian nods slowly, knowing that won’t make a dent in their funds. He holds out his signet ring, “I believe you can pay through this?”

Borgin’s eyes widen as he takes in the sight of the Slytherin crest. “Yes, milord.”

Hadrian nods, “Good. And take out a little extra to make up for our…aggressive negotiations.”

Borgin nods, “Thank you, Lord Slytherin.”

Hadrian nods, turning back to Artemis as she flips to the first page of the book. Hadrian turns back to Borgin, “Do you sell magical trunks here? Ones that are well protected?”

Borgin nods, walking out from behind the counter to make his way toward a stack of black cases. “These are enchanted with normal protective enchantments. However, beyond that, I can add more enchantments to your request. These are multi-compartment trunks, fitted with four separate compartments. They have a Potion’s Lab, a Library, a small Dueling Arena, and a Bedroom. I can also customize the appearance to your preference.”

Hadrian nods, “We will take one of them. On the side beneath the clasps, write the initials HP and AP in silver. Add every protective enchantment you can think of. I don’t want even Albus Dumbledore to be able to enter this trunk without our permission.”

Borgin’s eyes widen at the initials and subconsciously his eyes flick up to Hadrian’s forehead where there was supposed to be a scar. Hadrian sighs, “Come now, Borgin. You don’t truly believe that I am Harry Potter. Harry Potter would scarcely be an eleven-year-old by now.”

Borgin grimaces, “You are right, Lord Slytherin. Forgive me.”

“It’s alright. Back to the trunk. As I was saying, as many enchantments as you can think of, I don’t care how dark they are. Just make sure the dark ones cannot be detected by a scan.”

Borgin nods, waving his wand at one of the trunks. It floats up from the stack following Borgin as he walks towards a back room. “This may take a while. I will give it to you as soon as it is done.”

Hadrian nods and walks over to Artemis who is leaned against one wall, focusing on the book in her hands. “Hadrian.” She whispers. “The stuff in this book is like nothing I have ever heard. It is so dark.”

Hadrian smirks, his lips brushing against her ear lobe as he says, “Good. The darker the better.”

Artemis holds out the book, “I mean, look! This is a spell that enhances one’s physical strength and movements. However, it requires three human sacrifices. It requires that one bathes in the blood of the sacrifices.”

Hadrian grimaces, “Seriously? Do the sacrifices have to be magical?”

Artemis shakes her head, “No. In fact, it is suggested that they are not. The magic from other magical beings can interfere with the ritual.”

Hadrian nods, his thought falling on his former _caretakers._ “Hadrian, are you sure you would want to kill them? I know they mistreated you, but…”

Hadrian cuts his sister off, “No. ‘Mistreated’ doesn’t even scratch the surface of what they did to me. Every day since I can remember, I was forced to get up before sunrise to cook a lavish breakfast for them. Then, I would be fed a few scraps, barely enough to keep me sustained. After that, I was forced to do chores all day. If I made any mistakes, I would receive a beating from my _dear uncle_. When the time comes, they will feel the pain I felt for nearly eleven years.”

Artemis nods softly smiling at her brother. She presses her lips to the tender skin beneath his ear. “I am sorry, Hadrian. I didn’t know.”

Hadrian nods, “I know. It is partly my fault for not telling you. Even after five years of the two of us telling each other everything, I couldn’t make myself tell you about that.”

Artemis nods, “I understand why. I am almost glad I don’t remember what my past life was like. It was as if it wasn’t even my life. It was that of a puppet that Dumbledore created.”

Hadrian snarls at the name of the man who ruined the lives of the twins, “Do you think Voldemort would be more accepting of the two of us than Dumbledore will be? I mean, I sure as hell am not going to pretend to be the light’s savior for my entire life. I feel as though forging our on path is our best option, though.”

Artemis nods, “We can make more decisions as we learn more. If I had to guess, Dumbledore will quickly show is true colors to try and get us back under his control.”

“Agreed. He might even try and get rid of you again. I refuse to let that happen.”

Artemis nods, “We haven’t discussed what to do about us being sixteen rather than the usual eleven. We cannot wear glamours at all times.”

Hadrian sighs, “You are right. I am honestly not sure. I wouldn’t give up my time training with you these last five years, but we have a problem now.”

Their conversation is interrupted by Borgin returning, the trunk floating behind him. “Is there anything else you would like to purchase, Lord Slytherin?”

Hadrian goes to say no but decides against it. He walks over to the shelf of books, his eyes scanning each one. “We will take them all.”

Borgin’s eyes look like they are about to bulge out of his head. “All…all of them, milord?”

“You heard me. I don’t care what they are. Just place them all in the library. We will be back in a few minutes. Have it done by the time we get back.”

Borgin nods, his eyes darting between the shelves of books and the trunk.

Artemis hands the Necromancy book to him before she walks towards the door, pushing it open. Rain blows towards them as they exit, Artemis waving one arm in a circular motion. The protective orb forms once more, sheltering them from the rain. They walk back down the alley, noticing that the people outside the bar are gone.

When they reach Saeden’s shop, they enter. They come to a stop when they see a man dressed in a dark black cloak standing in the store. He has a turban wrapped around his head. His voice is a low hiss as he talks to Saeden.

Hadrian and Artemis walk towards the two men. Before they get too close, the unknown man spins towards them, eyes wild. Hadrian feels his magic pulling him towards the man, causing him to frown. He can tell the man senses the pull too, as his eyes sweep across the two. “Your wands are ready.” Saeden cuts in, breaking the tense atmosphere.

He hands them both a long black box, the material a soft velvet. “Is there anything else I can get you?” He asks.

Hadrian nods, “Yes. We would each like a fitted wand holster to attach to our wrists. One that is invisible but holds the wand until we summon it to our hands.”

Saeden nods, “Right this way.” He turns to the mysterious man. “I will be right back, sir.”

Hadrian can feel the man’s eyes on his back as they follow Saeden to a shelf of holsters. “Just select one.”

Hadrian selects a small black one while Artemis chooses a grey one. “Thank you both for coming here. I look forward to hearing what you accomplish. Also, remember that the possession of more than one wand is illegal in the eyes of the Ministry. Be careful with what you do,” Saeden says.

Hadrian nods in gratitude as the two exit the shop, still feeling the mystery man’s eyes on their backs.

They walk back down the alley to _Borgin and Burkes,_ entering it slowly. They find Borgin in an animated conversation with a tall, silver-haired man. The man holds a black stick in one hand, Hadrian quickly deducing that it is the man’s wand. The man turns as they enter, his eyes falling upon them as they approach Borgin. “Ah, so the two of you are the ones who are purchasing every book in this store.”

Hadrian nods, “Yes. We are. Why?”

The man sneers, “Well, you see, they are not all yours to buy.”

Hadrian’s eyes narrow dangerously and Borgin shakes his head in warning at the silver-haired man. “Why is that? They are here, meaning they are for sale.”

The man sneers again, his eyes condescending as he looks down at them. “And what would you know about that? Besides, I came here to buy one of the books.”

Hadrian smirks, “That’s too bad. We have already reserved them all.”

The man turns to Borgin, “Come now, my old friend. Surely you cannot favor them over me? Allow me to purchase the book I wish to and I will go on my way.”

Borgin slowly shakes his head, eyes fearful as he looks at Hadrian. “I am sorry, Lucius. I cannot do that.”

The now-named Lucius snarls, “Do not anger me, Borgin. You do not want a Malfoy as an enemy.”

Borgin still shakes his head, “I am sorry, Lucius. I cannot acquiesce to your demands. Not in the face of the power those two possess.”

Lucius turns to look at the two again, “And just who are you to deny me what I want?”

Hadrian wills his signet ring to appear once more holding it in a way that one of the lamps illuminates it.

“Impossible,” Lucius mutters, looking at the ring in disbelief. “That…that isn’t possible.”

“Why is that, Lord Malfoy?” Artemis asks in perfect pureblood form.

“No. That Lordship belongs to someone else.”

“Not anymore. The previous owner…suffered an accident.”

Malfoy’s eyes narrow, “How dare you…”

Hadrian rolls his eyes, “Do not anger us, Lord Malfoy. You will quickly realize that that is not a wise choice of action.”

Lucius hesitates before reluctantly backing down. He presses his lips together in a fine line, saying, “Forgive me for the disrespect, Lord and Lady Slytherin.”

He walks past them, his black cloak fluttering in the wake of his brisk movement.

Hadrian turns to Borgin. “Is everything in the trunk?”

Borgin nods, “Yes, Lord Slytherin.”

“Good. We can pay now.”

Borgin nods walking back over to the wooden counter. “Your total today is 21,250 Galleons.”

Hadrian doesn’t even flinch, holding out his signet ring. Borgin taps the ring briefly, awaiting some sort of reading. He looks nervous as he says, “I am sorry, Lord Slytherin. You have insufficient funds to complete this purchase.”

Hadrian sighs, remembering the Inheritance Test and what it said about the Slytherin Vault. He takes a deep breath before vanishing the Slytherin ring. A moment later, a beautiful silver ring with the image of an eagle with spread wings appears.   
Borgin gasps, “Is that…?”

Hadrian sighs, “Just check the funds on this one.”

Borgin does, tapping the ring hesitantly. A moment later he nods, “That worked. It was an honor doing business with you, Lord Slytherin-Ravenclaw. Now, to bind the wards on this trunk to you, you will each need to place a drop of blood on the silver clasp.”

Hadrian nods, a small knife appearing in his hand. He slices his palm, not even flinching as blood trickles down his palm. He hands the knife to his sister who dies the same. Hadrian presses his bloodied palm to the clasp, pulling it back after a moment. Artemis does the same, her blood combining with Hadrian’s before vanishing in a small flash of light.

“It is done,” Borgin says.

Hadrian nods, with a hand gesture the trunk floats off the ground. Hadrian draws his new wand, gesturing briefly at the trunk. It shrinks way down, becoming the size of his palm. 

He places it in the front pocket of his robes before slipping his wand back in its holster.

The two exit the shop, not sparing it a backward glance. Overhead, the sky is still cloudy with a few drops of rain falling. A cool breeze blows through the alley, brushing up against Hadrian’s skin.

The twins walk toward the exit of Knockturn Alley, dodging multiple people as they do so.

When they exit it, it is as if they step into a whole other world. The sun shines overhead, something that causes Hadrian a brief moment of confusion. They walk towards the Leaky Cauldron, before hesitating outside of _Eyelop’s Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie._

Hadrian walks towards the store, Artemis following him step for step. He pushes open the door, taking a step back as a kid with messy brown hair walks out of the store, an ugly toad clasped in his hands.

Hadrian grimaces as they enter, the store crowded with kids pressed up against glass cases as their parents stand behind them. Artemis suddenly walks away from Hadrian towards an abandoned glass case. On the other side of the glass, there are two beautiful black snakes curled up together. A label on the case says, _Black Mortumus; the most venomous magical snake in the world, capable of killing a fully grown giant with one bite. Grow to be up to twelve feet long. DO NOT OPEN CASE._

Hadrian gestures to one of the workers, watching the woman approach. She looks between the case and Hadrian before shaking her head, “Sir, are you sure I can’t interest you in an owl or…”

“No. We want both of these snakes.”

The woman looks like she is about to faint as she raises her wand. The moment the case opens, both snakes hiss loudly. Hadrian looks around in shock when he hears two voices. “ ** _Freedom at last._** ” Is what Hadrian says.

Artemis steps forward, words leaving her lips in a hiss. “ ** _If you wish to live, come with me._** ”

Both snakes look at her sharply, “ ** _A speaker? This is a surprise. It has been ages since a worthy speaker found us._** ”

Hadrian steps forward, holding out one arm. “ ** _One of you come with me, as well._** ”

“ ** _Two speakers! Who would have thought!”_** One Snake hisses, what could be a laugh echoing behind the words.

The snakes make a decision and one of them crawls up Hadrian’s arm. The feeling of the snake’s cool, dry scales against his skin as it slithers up his arm is like nothing he has ever felt. “ ** _Many humans do not appreciate your kind as we do. Might I suggest you hide around my torso? You are long enough to do so._** ”

“ ** _A good idea, speaker. However, in order for us to become yours, you must choose if you are willing to take us as your familiars._** ” The snake hisses.

Hadrian shares a look with Artemis before nodding in ascent. “ ** _Good choice.”_** The snake hisses, crawling under Hadrian’s shirt and wrapping itself around his middle.

Hadrian turns to look at Artemis to see the other snake gone too. They turn back, Hadrian sighing when he sees the woman. She looks at both of them in terror, her eyes flitting down to their robes where the snakes vanished to. Artemis acts quickly, wiling her magic to erase the woman’s memory of the past few minutes.

A moment later, the woman shakes her head and walks away, a confused expression on her face.

The twins exit the store, Hadrian taking Artemis’ hand into his own again. With a pop, the two vanish, reappearing on a covered platform. A train track lies right in front of them, nothing currently on it. “Well, I take it we are early?”

Hadrian chuckles at his sister’s sarcastic comment, “Only twelve hours early. We might as well get comfortable.”

Artemis nods and her wand appears in her hand. The two walk to a secluded part of the platform and with a wave of her wand, a plushy loveseat appears.

Hadrian smiles, lowering himself down. “ ** _You may want to come out now. I am about to put weight on my back._** ”

The snake replies, “ ** _I am fine here. My scales are magically enhanced. I won’t feel a thing._** ”

Hadrian nods and lies back in the loveseat, Artemis doing the same. “Now, back to my earlier question. What do we do about our older appearances?”

“I read that sometimes growth is accelerated in those with high levels of power. We could claim that is the case.” Artemis states.

Hadrian nods, “Alright. Though I have a better idea. I believe that we are Metamorphmagi. It would make sense if we are.”

Artemis nods slowly, “If that is the case, how do we use our power?”

Hadrian frowns, “I am not sure. Just concentrate, maybe?”

Both Potter’s begin to concentrate on making themselves younger again. After a few moments, Artemis’ body shrinks a little bit. Her body changes to better match her apparent age, her pale skin becoming more supple.

A moment later, Hadrian does the same. He makes himself the same age as his sister looks, before pulling her back against his side.

With a quick thought, his glamours fall away. With another, the armor from Ignotus Peverell changes into more comfortable attire to rest in.

Artemis does the same. Hadrian pulls Artemis against his side, smiling when she rests her head on his chest. Her silver hair splays out around her, glimmering in the overhead light. Hadrian begins to gently run his fingers through her hair, a contented sigh leaving her lips at the feeling.

“I cannot wait to see Dumbledore’s reaction to us tomorrow, Arty. He better not try anything against you or I may lose control far earlier than I should.”

Artemis chuckles, “It won’t matter, Hadrian. I am as powerful as you. He won’t be able to touch us as long as we are together.”

Hadrian smiles, a contented breath leaving his lips, “Together…”


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Hadrian awakes to the sound of children laughing and blinks his eyes open slowly.At his side, his sister sits up, her green eyes finding the source of the laughter. Two kids stand in front of them, pointing at the two of them where they rest on the loveseat. The one in the front sniggers, his silver hair glimmering in the morning sun that streams into the station. “Well, look at this. Sleeping beauty has risen.” The boy says, looking directly at Artemis.

Hadrian sneers at the boy, he and Artemis standing up. With an imperceptible wave of his hand, the loveseat vanishes, causing the boy to flinch backward. Hadrian slowly takes a step forward, his eyes glittering dangerously. “Who are you?” He asks.

The boy gets back his former cockiness and says, “I, am Draco Malfoy. And this is Crabbe.” He gestures to one boy. “And this is Goyle.”

Hadrian cocks his head, “Malfoy, huh? Interesting.”

The boy looks confused, “What do you mean _interesting_?”

Hadrian shakes his head, “Oh, nothing. It’s good to meet you, Draco. I am Hadrian and this is my sister, Artemis.”

Draco nods, “Just as I thought.” He mutters.

Hadrian steps forward again dangerously, “What was that?”

Draco shudders slightly, “Nothing…”

Artemis shakes her head, “It wasn’t nothing. Tell us. Now.”

Draco looks surprised to receive an order from her, but he says, “I had assumed you were mud-bloods but I wasn’t sure until now.”

Hadrian sneers, “ _Mud-blood?_ How dare you mention us along with that _filth._ ”

Draco looks surprised at Hadrian’s obvious hatred for mud-bloods and he seems to relax slightly. “Oh. Good.”

Draco hears a voice calling his name and says, “Over here, mother.”

A woman with black and silver hair walks around the corner, her eyes falling onto Hadrian and Artemis. Right behind her, Lucius Malfoy appears.

Hadrian sees Lucius’ eyes widen slightly in some form of recognition before he shakes his head. “ _It seems dear old Lucius might remember us somewhat._ ” Hadrian communicates to Artemis, causing her to giggle softly.

Hadrian feels his snake crawl off from around his waist, feeling its skin pressed up against his own. A moment later, the snake pokes its large head out of the side of Hadrian’s robes.

Draco starts back, a cry of shock leaving his lips. His two friends do the same, while Lucius’ eyes narrow. “Is that a…?”

Hadrian smirks, “If you mean to ask if this is a _Black Mortumus,_ then yes. It is indeed.”

“But that is the…”

“…most poisonous snake in the world, yes. We are aware.” Artemis says, her own snake crawling onto her arm.

“You can’t take those to school.” The woman protests. “They pose a danger to the students.”

Lucius nods in agreement, “I am afraid I must forbid you from taking those creatures to school with you.”

Hadrian smilies softly, “Well, it is too bad you actually cannot.”

Lucius’ eyes narrow, “Why is that?”

“Because it isn’t against the School Charter to bring their familiars with them,” Artemis says, reaching up to brush a hand against the pointed head of her snake.

Lucius’ eyes widen, sharing a look with his wife. “The Board of Governors will hear about this. Those animals create an unnecessary risk to the students.”

Artemis sighs, raising one hand and allowing the signet ring with the eagle on it to appear briefly. Lucius pales even further, making Hadrian laugh. “Forgive me, Lady Ravenclaw.” He mutters.

Hadrian nods, “Much better, Lord Malfoy. Now, my sister and I are going to go and look for an empty compartment on the train. Good day.”

Hadrian and Artemis walk past the group of people entering at the back end of the train. They enter the first compartment they see, Hadrian muttering, “ _Colloportus._ ” The door locks. “ _Silencio._ ”

Hadrian and Artemis sit on one side of the bench, allowing the two snakes to crawl off of their bodies. “ ** _How do we create familiar bonds with you?_** ” Hadrian asks.

“ ** _It is quite simple. We merely sink our fangs into the skin of your arm, but rather than injecting venom, we pump in our own magic. That will bond me to you._** ”

Hadrian nods, “ ** _Go ahead._** ”

The snake crawls over to his arm and gently sinks its fangs into his arm. Hadrian grimaces at the extreme pain the snake’s long fangs cause but he doesn’t cry out. A moment later, the snake releases his arm and says, “ ** _It is done. Now, when you want us to, we can assume a ‘passive form’ where we vanish. We remain tied to your magical signature so you can summon us whenever you wish._** ”

Hadrian nods, turning to look at his sister. She massages her arm gently, a soft glow leaving her palm as she heals herself. When she sees his questioning look, she smiles, “Mother taught me how to wand-lessly heal in the idea that if we lose our wands, I will still be able to heal you.”

Hadrian shakes his head, a grin appearing on his face. “Of course she did.”

A moment later, Artemis presses her palm to the bite mark on Hadrian’s arm, the soft glow returning once more.

Hadrian lets out a soft breath at the warm light, smiling warmly at his sister. The silver-haired girl smiles back, pulling her hand back after a moment.

Artemis leans over, resting her head on her brother’s shoulder. Hadrian lets out a sigh. The two close their eyes, preparing themselves for their arrival at Hogwarts. For their reintroduction to the magical world. And their first meeting with the man who ruined their lives… _Albus Dumbledore._

**——**

The sound of the train moving across the tracks becomes monotonous with time. The spells they placed on the door grant them peace and quiet, though Hadrian can sense that at least one person tried to break the spells on the door.

He feels the cold scales of his snake crawl up his arm, its body wrapping around his neck. He raises one hand up to it, running it along with its pointed head. Neither he nor the snake say a word, but they do not need to. The familiar bond now present between man and snake is all they need.

The snake slithers back inside his robes, Artemis’ snake doing the same.

At his side, Artemis stirs. She raises her head off of his shoulder, blinking her eyes a few times to clear them of her drowsiness. A moment later, Hadrian senses a presence outside the door and takes a deep breath. He wills the locking and silencing spells to vanish.

The door opens quickly and the same girl they saw in Diagon Alley enters. Her bushy-brown hair is in its same unkept state and she carries herself in the same know-it-all manner. “Have either of you seen a toad?” She asks. “A boy down the train has lost one.”

Hadrian raises one eyebrow, “Do you see a toad?”

The girl’s eyes narrow, “Well, no. But that doesn’t mean you couldn’t have seen it.”

Hadrian sighs, he allows his personalized wand to drop into his hand from the sheathe on his arm. The wand of Salazar Slytherin he already has stored in their trunk, as Artemis did with Rowena Ravenclaw’s wand.

The girl says, “I’m Hermione Granger. And you two are?”

Artemis is the one to respond, her disdain for the girl evident in her voice, “I guess you will find out at the sorting.”

The girl frowns at the lack of introduction but is cut off from saying anything by an obnoxious red-head bursting into their compartment. “Have you seen Harry Potter? He is supposedly coming to Hogwarts this year.”

Hadrian cocks his head, “Why are you looking for him?”

The red-head has the nerve to laugh, “Because I am going to be his best mate, of course.”

Hadrian laughs even louder, Artemis joining him. “I doubt that…What’s your name?” Hadrian asks, his voice possessing no real interest.

The boy responds, “Ron. Ron Weasley.”

“Ah.” Artemis states. “That explains it.”

The boy frowns, “Explains what?”

Hadrian sighs, “Where do I begin? Your lack of manners, your red hair, your ridiculous notion that you will be _Harry_ Potter’s best mate…It all makes more sense now.”

The boy’s face turns the color of his hair, his eyes narrowing in outrage. Before he can say anything, Hadrian flicks his wand at the boy, sending him out of the compartment.

Hermione’s widen in shock, “How did you do that?”

Hadrian sneers at her, “Wouldn’t you like to know. Now leave this compartment before I do the same to you.”

The girl’s eyes fly wide, a look of sadness appearing on her face. Neither Hadrian nor Artemis feels bad for the girl. They watch as she rushes out of the compartment, her messy hair disappearing with her.

The two go back to the silence as Hadrian mutters, “I don’t know what made me think unlocking the door was a good idea.”

Artemis laughs. However, a moment later, the compartment door opens again. A tall, silver-haired girl enters. She carries herself in a manner only befitting of a pureblood and her ice-blue eyes shine with intelligence. “Greetings.” She says, dipping her head to the two twins.

Hadrian rises to his feet, his eyes tracing her soft, pale features for a moment. “Greetings to you as well, my lady. May I ask your name?” He responds.

The girl nods, though she does not smile at all. Her face remains in a well-crafted mask of indifference. “Of course. My name is Daphne Greengrass. Heir to the Founding House Greengrass.”

She nods to her friend, “And this is my friend, Tracey Davis.”

The girl nods in greeting. Hadrian bows his head, reaching down to place a kiss on the back of Daphne’s hand. “Greetings, Heir Greengrass. I am Hadrian and this is my sister, Artemis.”

The two silver-haired girls nod to each other, sharing a small smile. Hadrian nods to the seat opposite him and Artemis and says, “Feel free to sit, if that is why you are here. No one else is sitting there.”

Daphne nods, lowering herself elegantly down to sit on the cushioned bench. Tracey sits down next to her in a much less elegant fashion. “I couldn’t help but notice you did not mention your surname. Is there a reason for that?”

“Astute of you, Heir Greengrass,” Artemis responds, speaking for the first time. “We did not mention our surname because we have no desire to draw unwanted attention.”

Daphne’s ice-blue eyes narrow in confusion, “Why would your surname draw attention to you?”

Hadrian sighs, “Because, Heir Greengrass, our surname is Potter.”

Daphne’s eyes widen and Tracey lets out an audible gasp. Tracey’s eyes instantly trail up to Hadrian’s forehead, searching for a scar she will not find. Daphne is far more controlled, placing her hands together and resting them in her lap. “Forgive me…Lord Potter, is it? I was unaware you have a sister.”

Hadrian’s eyes darken, the temperature in the room plummeting a few degrees, “Trust me, Heir Greengrass, I understand that feeling. And yes, it is Lord Potter.”

Daphne nods again, “You seem different than I expected, Lord Potter. I expected…”

Hadrian scoffs, “What? A perfectly bred savior who would obey _Dumbledore’s_ orders without question?”

Daphne nods her head slowly. “Well…yes.”

Hadrian sighs, “I suppose if circumstances were different, that would be the most likely outcome. However, I will never take orders from that man. Ever. I would sooner kill myself.”

Artemis places a comforting hand on his shoulder, whispering a few words in his ear. Her lips brush against his earlobe in an extremely intimate manner, something that does not go unnoticed by the astute Greengrass heir.

However, she does not mention the action to either of them. To break the awkward silence, Tracey asks, “What house do you think the two of you will be in?”

“Slytherin,” The two respond immediately, not hesitating for a single moment.

Daphne nods at their response, not mentioning their synchronized response either. “I think I will either be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I am not yet sure which.”

Tracey answers last, “I think I will be in Slytherin, but Ravenclaw wouldn’t be so bad.”

Silence falls over the compartment once more before Hadrian says, “Well, forgive me for having to ask this, but we will be arriving at Hogwarts soon. I have to ask that the two of you go elsewhere so we can change into our robes.”

Daphne’s eyes narrow even further at the idea that the two Potters are about to change in front of each other, her blue eyes moving back and forth between the two of them. However, she rises to her feet. Tracey follows her out of the compartment, sparing them a curious glance.

“Why did you lie to her, Hadrian? We don’t need to change. All we need to do is think what we want our outfits to look like.”

Hadrian laughs softly, “I wanted to see the look on her face when she thought we would change in front of one another. Well, and I wanted to have a little more alone time with you before we arrive at the school.”

Artemis smiles at his answer, taking a step closer to him. Her hands wrap around his neck, making it painfully clear that Hadrian is indeed shorter than his sister.

Hadrian places his hands on her waist, a small smirk appearing on his face. “Careful Artemis.” He says, his breath blowing against her lips. “You are almost giving me the wrong vibes, here.”  
The silver-haired witch chuckles darkly, her magic itching to be set free. Hadrian shudders at the feeling of cold, dark power oozing from his sister, a hiss leaving his mouth. His own magic reaches out, colluding with his sister’s dark power. The air around them crackles with power, a chill filling the compartment.

Neither make any move to shorten the distance between them, the feeling of their combined auras enough to keep the two content. The dark auras around them begin to collapse around them. The power sinks into their skin, both letting out short breaths of air at the seductive, overwhelming feeling of each other’s combined power sinking back into them.

Hadrian’s eyes stare directly into his sister’s, his fingers shifting backward a few inches. He stops his fingers at the bones on his sister’s hips for a few moments before moving them further. His fingers brush across Artemis’ ass for a brief moment, causing Artemis to curl her fingers into Hadrian’s hair.

The two are interrupted from their moment by the train’s horn sounding. Hadrian lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he and his sister pull apart.

It had taken a while but Hadrian now realizes why soul bonds were taken so seriously. He remembers clearly the day he and Artemis had read a passage in the library of books they had bought. The passage had provided a lot of information about the bond they now shared.

**_—Flashback—_ **

Hadrian takes a breath, his eyes sweeping across the page of the book in his hands. Artemis lies on the sofa next to him on her back, her silver hair splayed out around her head as she holds a book above her.

The manor is silent around them, only split by the quiet sound of them breathing. A moment later, Hadrian is startled when Artemis abruptly rises up to a sitting position. “Hadrian, read this.”

He places his own book down to keep his place and accepts the book from Artemis. “Start at the top of the page on the right.”

Hadrian does as his sister bids him and his eyes widen. The passage reads,

_Of all bonds that can form between individuals, the most dangerous is a soul bond. These bonds are rarely seen and almost never documented. The creation of a soul bond can only happen when Magic is used in such a way that the magical cores of two individuals are altered to match one-another._

_The effects of these bonds are extensive and can cause incredible damage. If the two individuals included in a soul bond try to reject the bond, both will suffer extreme repercussions from magic. The way the bond was formed is as if the two swore an oath on their lives and their magic._

_If the bond is denied or an attempt is made to sever it, the result will be the immediate loss of all magical affiliation from either individual. The magic will rip the minds of the bonded apart, resulting in the complete loss of function from either. As the last bit of magic exits their bodies, they will die._

_A soul bond is also dangerous for those that accept it. It can provide high rewards if used correctly, but the risk is extreme. The bond is such that if one of the bonded suffers an injury, the other will feel the pain. (The only exclusion to this is if the bonded are unaware of the connection between them)._

_A soul bond is an absolute connection that cannot be broken. Yes, attempts can be made to break them but they will only cause pain or death to those involved. The connection will make it nigh impossible for the bonded to hide anything from one another._

_The other effects the bond will have been even more intense. The sexual desire that will manifest between the bonded is completely irresistible. To make matters worse, the desire oftentimes manifests at random times. One pro of this side effect is that it doesn’t really take effect until both bonded are sixteen years of age._

Hadrian stops turning to exchange a glance with his sister. She nods slowly. Hadrian turns his focus back to the book.

_The sexual desire is stronger than any lust potion or spell could ever recreate and as a result, the bonded will need to quickly be fulfilled. The desire the bond created can oftentimes become almost primal in nature, making the bonded become extremely passionately lovers._

_Along with sexual desire, the bond allows the two individuals to communicate telepathically. This method of communication is one of the more useful aspects of the bond._

_Along with communication, the bond creates a connection between the magical cores of the two bonded. While the cores are linked, when used, the magic is still only drawn from the caster’s power. This essentially means that those that possess a soul bond will have twice the power they would without the bond._

_Lastly and this is oftentimes misinterpreted, a soul bond can only be created by the use of a spell that would kill the target if it had connected. The souls of the two that become linked are tempered by the flames of near-death into becoming stronger. A soul bond is the product of dark magic. The only curse that is known to create a soul bond is the Killing Curse. As a member of the soul branch of magic, the Killing Curse forges the bond. This can only happen if the caster of the Killing Curse wavers briefly but still is able to cast the spell. This means that instead of the nearly unstoppable Killing Curse heading toward a target, the spell will be far weaker and will be deflectable._

_Because it is the product of dark magic, a soul bond has other effects on the individuals. The nature of the bond is inherently dark and will oftentimes cause twisting in the soul of the bonded. This will lead to drastic changes in the two bonded._

_Of every soul bond recorded, (there have only been three), two of the bonded pairs descended into madness and went on unrestricted killing sprees. The pair that did not go mad became distant from each other and the magic linking them began to take its toll. Before magic could entirely destroy the two, they realized their error and repaired their bond._

_However, due to the half-broken nature of their bond, they never had to deal with the effects the bond can have. Both lived well past the natural lifespan of a wizard, but neither were ever truly linked. They died at the exact same moment after nearly two-hundred years of life._

_It is believed that if two bound by their souls can perfectly maintain their bond, they will be capable of living well over two-hundred years. However, because of the dark nature of this bond, most wizards will do their best to separate the bonded before they can consummate their bond._

_The moment the bond is explored for the first time intimately, the effects will begin. ‘Explored’ can be defined as the first intimate actions taken between the bonded pair. This does not include simple contact or even brief occurrences of sexual actions. It is only once both bonded are above the age of sixteen and the combination of their respective love can the true extent of the bond be activated._

_To put it simply, soul bonds are the culmination of the combination of every aspect of the two individuals._

Hadrian hands the book back to his sister, his eyes wide. “Wow.” He mutters.

Artemis chuckles, “My sentiments exactly.”

The two fall silent again. “How do we handle this? Should we tell mother and father what a soul bond actually is? I get the feeling they do not know what it entitles.” Artemis states.

Hadrian slowly shakes his head, “No. We shouldn’t tell anyone. Besides, we won’t be sixteen for a few more years yet.”

Artemis sighs and Hadrian moves his body closer to her’s. The two twins enjoy the comfort they receive from each other’s presence, mulling over what they have learned about their bond.

**_—Flashback End—_ **

It begins to slow and so the two will their outfits to change. Robes appear on their bodies, made of the finest material of any. Silver clasps hold the collar up and silver buttons decorate the middle.

The train comes to a stop a moment later. Hadrian and Artemis dart out of their compartment, having no desire to get caught up with the rest of the kids their ‘age.’

They exit the train quickly, stepping down the few-foot drop to the platform below them. The moment they do, Hadrian sneers when he sees Dumbledore’s servant. The giant calls out, “Firs’ years, with me.” The half-giant calls out.

Hadrian and Artemis walk over to him, though they stay back until the rest of the kids join them. They follow after Hagrid as he leads the first years towards a lake. There is a small fleet of wooden boats on the shore. “No more tha’ four to a boat,” Hagrid calls out.

Hadrian and Artemis make their way to a wooden boat near the back of the fleet of boats. A moment later, Tracey and Daphne join them. Silence reigns over their boat, though the loud conversations coming from other boats keep them from enjoying the silence. A moment later, Hadrian wand-lessly and wordlessly casts, “ _Silencio._ ”

Daphne and Tracey look around confused when there is only silence being heard. Their eyes turn to the two twins as sit next to each other. “Did you do that?” Daphne asks.

Hadrian cocks his head, “Do what? I did nothing.”

Daphne’s eyes narrow even further, obviously picking up on the fact that Hadrian is lying.

She does not ask again and soon, they get their first glimpses at Hogwarts. There is no denying that the school is beautiful, framed by dark clouds. The moon floats over it, stars glimmering through gaps in the clouds. The castle itself is massive. Thousands of windows glimmer with light, illuminating the castle’s towers.

Hadrian and Artemis have to use their years of pureblood training from the Founders to not react to it.

Hadrian removes his silencing spell, allowing them to hear the other children muttering excitedly.

A few moments later, they arrive at the docks and follow Hagrid up towards the castle. They enter through a massive set of double-doors, walking past a bunch of portraits. They come to another large set of wooden doors. And Hagrid says, “This is where I leave ye’. Professor McGonagall will be here to bring ye’ into the Great Hall for ye’ sortin’.”

Hadrian and Artemis remain standing next to Greengrass and Davis, awaiting this McGonagall. A few minutes later, a woman wearing a pointed hat and glasses approaches them. “Welcome to Hogwarts, all of you. I am Professor McGonagall and I will be your Transfiguration teacher. In a few moments, you will be lead into the Great Hall where the other students await you. You will then be sorted into your houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.”

The doors behind them open, McGonagall turning toward them. “Alright, follow me.”

The group of children trail after McGonagall, entering the Great Hall. Row after row of kids looks back at them, ranging from eleven to eighteen years of age. Lit candles float over their heads, the ceiling enchanted to appear as the night sky.

They are lead towards a wooden stool sitting before a long table. Other teachers sit at the table and Hadrian’s eyes fall upon a man with a long white beard. His lips curl up into a sneer as he glares at the man, Artemis doing the same thing.

The Sorting hat breaks into an annoyingly long and pointless song that both Hadrian and Artemis ignore.

McGonagall walks over to the table and holds up a piece of paper, “When I call your name, you will step forward and be sorted into your houses.”

The children around them shuffle nervously, “Abbot, Hannah.”

A girl with light-blonde hair walks forward nervously, allowing McGonagall to place the hat on her head. It takes a few moments, but the hat calls out, “Hufflepuff!”

The girl walks over to the Hufflepuff to applause from the table.

“Bones, Susan.”

A girl with pale skin and brown hair walks forward, the sorting hat being placed gently on her head. After a moment, the hat calls out, “Hufflepuff!”

“Boot, Terry.”

The boy walks forward, “Ravenclaw!”

“Brocklehurst, Mandy.” _Ravenclaw._

“Brown, Lavender.” _Gryffindor._ The table on the far left explodes into extremely loud cheering, causing Hadrian to shake his head in annoyance.

“Bulstrode, Millicent.” _Slytherin._ The far-right table claps lightly, reacting as any pureblood knows is proper.

“Crabbe, Vincent.” _Slytherin._

“Davis, Tracey.” The girl steps past them, Daphne muttering words of encouragement to her. McGonagall places the hat on her head. It is almost a full minute later when the hat calls out, “Slytherin!”

The other boy who was with Malfoy, ‘Goyle, Gregory,’ finds himself also in Slytherin.

“Granger, Hermione.” The girl who the Potter twins quickly decided to be extremely pesky, makes her way to the hat. It takes a while, her face twisting with worry around halfway through the two minutes it takes for the hat to make a decision. “Gryffindor!”

“Greengrass, Daphne,” McGonagall calls out, the silver-haired witch walking past them. They both nod to her as she does so. The hat is placed on her head, and after a few moments of silence, “Slytherin!”

“Malfoy, Draco.” The blonde walks forward, his strides purposeful. However, Hadrian can make out the fact that his legs are shaking with worry. Artemis laughs at his side. Before the hat even touches his head, it calls out, “Slytherin!”

‘Nott, Theodore’ ends up in Slytherin, ‘Parkinson, Pansy’ joining him. Another set of twins step forward. One of the ‘Patil’ twins ends up in Ravenclaw with the other going to Gryffindor.

Finally, McGonagall glances down and her eyes find the next name on her list. “Potter, Hadrian,” she calls out.

Hadrian waits a moment before stepping forward, enjoying the way Dumbledore’s eyes sweep the remaining kids. Whispers surround him, filling the Great Hall. He ignores them, taking a step forward.

He feels hundreds of pairs of eyes fall upon him, his eyes meeting Dumbledore’s. The man look at him like one would look at a runaway dog. His eyes twinkle as a small smile appears on the old man’s lips. Hadrian steps forward, enjoying the look of shock the red-headed Weasley boy sends him. He allows the hat to touch his head.

“ _My, my. Aren’t you special? It has been decades since a student of your caliber and magical capabilities were at this school. You have plenty of power, that’s for sure. Oh, and what is this? A soul bond at your age? And to your sister no less. This is difficult. Interesting, and you are the heirs of Salazar, Rowena, and Godric. That is truly fascinating._ ”

Hadrian sighs, thinking one word to the hat. “ _Slytherin._ ”

“ _Slytherin, you say? Yes, that house will certainly set you on the path to greatness, but not without a cost. You could be fantastic in Gryffindor as well, though your nature is far from the kindhearted lions present in Gryffindor. You possess bravery and courage in abundance. However, Gryffindor would limit you too much. Ravenclaw is another option, though it would also limit you. Your goals are all within reach, young Hadrian, though I must admit that they are extremely dark. If you get your way, the entire Wizarding World may one day bow before you and your bonded… And the house that will serve to best guide you towards that is…_ ”

“Slytherin!”

The Great Hall is silent, not even a single sound breaking it. The Gryffindors look at him in shock and horror. Hadrian wills his mask to remain in place as he steps off the stool handing the hat to a still-frozen McGonagall. He sees Dumbledore looking at him, his eyes no longer twinkling as they were moments before.

Hadrian sits down at the Slytherin table beside Tracey Davis. He feels everyone’s eyes on him still and sighs. After a few more moments, McGonagall shakes herself out of her shock and looks down at her list again. She freezes again at what she sees. In fact, she collapses to the marble floor, a shocked breath of air leaving her lips.

Dumbledore is at her side a moment later, helping her sit up. He murmurs something to her, causing her to gesture at the paper. He reaches down, his old fingers unfurling the list. His eyes widen in shock as he sends a glance in Hadrian’s direction. “Potter, Artemis.” He calls out.

Once more, the hall is silent. Not a sound echoing over the silent hall. Artemis steps forward, her silver hair falling past her shoulders. McGonagall is able to stand up, reaching for the hat where she dropped it. She lowers it towards Artemis’ head and before the hat even touches her head, “Slytherin!”

Artemis’ eyes gleam with triumph as she walks over to sit beside her brother. He places a hand on her left leg, her placing her own hand on top of his. Whispers break out around the hall, everyone confused.

It takes a few more minutes, but the sorting is finished and Dumbledore rises to his feet again. His gaze briefly flits towards Hadrian and Artemis before returning to looking straight ahead. “Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our scrumptious banquet, I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you.” He nods to the hall, sitting down again.

Hadrian and Artemis share a sneer, looking at the old man in disgust. From further down the table, Hadrian and Artemis can hear Draco Malfoy bad-mouthing the Headmaster. “My father says that Dumbledore is barely fit to be a teacher here, let alone the Headmaster.” The pompous boy says.

Hadrian sighs, shaking his head. Draco must have been watching for a reaction from Hadrian as he says, “What’s the matter, Potter? Don’t like me talking badly about Albus Dumbledore?”

Hadrian turns his green eyes towards the boy, his sister doing the same. “I don’t mind you saying bad things about him, but that is if they are your opinions and not your father’s. I care not for your father’s opinions. Besides, anyone who has enough magic can sense the power that man possesses. It would be unwise to challenge him.”

Draco’s eyes widen at Hadrian’s calm, intelligent response and he takes a moment to respond. Hadrian can sense Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis watching him closely.

“You don’t belong here, Potter!” Is Draco’s impressive response after taking a few moments to think.

Hadrian raises an eyebrow, “And why is that, Heir Malfoy? The sorting hat obviously thought _we_ did.”

Draco’s eyes flit over to Artemis, a sneer forming on his lips. “Oh, please. You must have forced it to send you here.”

Laughter springs up across the table at Draco’s words, causing the blonde to turn red. “Come now, Heir Malfoy.” Artemis drawls. “Do you truly believe that two _first years_ were able to force the hat to send us somewhere it did not wish to? A hat that is known to be nearly impossible to influence? I hope for your sake that is not the case.”

The Malfoy Heir’s pale skin turns red under the laughter of the rest of his house, his eyes darting from face to face. “My father will hear about this.” He mutters.

Hadrian laughs loudly at that, “Come now, Heir Malfoy. Is it really befitting of a member of our society with your status to hide behind your father’s power?”

Draco glares at him, not responding. “Is there a problem?” A voice drawls, speaking in a uniquely slow monotone.

Draco shakes his head, “Of course not, Professor.”

The greasy-haired man’s eyes narrow at the Potter Twins, “Both of you. Dumbledore would like to speak with you. His office. As soon as the feast ends. I will personally escort you.”

Hadrian nods, “Of course, Professor Snape. We will be ready.”

“See that you are,” the man sneers, turning away with a billow of his cloak.

Hadrian and Artemis share a look at the man’s obvious dislike. Mentally, Hadrian says to Artemis, “ _Well, father was not exaggerating about that man, was he?_ ”

Artemis chuckles, drawing confused looks from Tracey from Hadrian’s side. Daphne’s ice-blue eyes narrow at the two twins once more and Hadrian can tell the girl already has figured out something strange is happening between the Potter Twins.

Hadrian and Artemis finish their meal and silence and watch as the prefects of each house lead the students out of the hall. The silence that falls is eerie as candles flicker overhead. The lack of other voices speaking sounds unnatural after the loud chatter that filled the hall for much of the meal.

Hadrian reaches for his napkin, cleaning his hands. The sound of approaching footsteps ring around the hall, splitting the silence. Hadrian and Artemis both rise to their feet and turn to see Snape approaching them. Hadrian dips his head to the man, “Professor.”

The man sneers again, “The Headmaster is awaiting the two of you. Follow me.”

Hadrian nods, “We are right behind you, Professor.”

Snape sets off at a brisk pace, leaving Hadrian and Artemis to rush after him. They follow him through a few corridors until they reach a statue of a gargoyle. Snape mutters a password under his breath and the gargoyle shifts to reveal a flight of twisting stairs.

Snape gestures for the two twins to enter and they do, feeling the gargoyle move with them to seal the entrance off as they enter.

They walk to the top of the stairs and find themselves in an office. The infamous silver-haired man turns to face them, his silver beard hanging down his chest. “Welcome to Hogwarts, Lord Potter. It seems I may have underestimated you.”

**A/N.**

**First off, this chapter was written for the purpose of providing context on the bond shared between Hadrian and Artemis.**

**I am sure you all noticed that this is not quite the same as traditional soul bonds are. This is entirely intentional. I have no desire to write a fic that relies on the cliche ideas of other fiction writers.**

** \-- **

**Due to the incredibly intense and dark nature of this story that will begin to become darker, there will have to be edited versions posted on both Wattpad and FFN . NET. I apologize for this inconvenience. AO3 has far more loose guidelines and doesn’t really care about the content on there. This story is up under the same name on AO3 for those of you who do wish to read the violence, murder, sex and other such things that I will be unable to provide an unedited version of on this site. My author’s name is also the same on all three sites.**

** \-- **

** The content in this story is and will be focused nearly entirely on the twins. They are meant to be superpowered so do not start commenting on that when I begin to display their power. They will both be so dark that many of you will likely need to leave this story. I am a sick bastard who is going to hell...(; **

**\--**

**Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
